The Gateway
by izzietwilightaddict91
Summary: Starts after the Von Trapps escape on the mountain and follows them to Safety with the help of some unusual characters. First Sound of Music Fic and I really hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW Maria/Georg Leisl/OC Kurt/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Followers! I know some of you might be angry at me for starting a new story until I finished the first one but I am excited about this Story and really can't wait to hear what you think of it.**_

_**This is my very first Sound of Music Fanfiction so please let me know what you think of it.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It had been a long eight day journey through the mountains for us all and although we stopped to rest throughout the journey I hadn't slept properly both myself and Maria much to my disagreement took turns in resting while the other kept a lookout at the horizon and the children were tired I could tell that they all needed a good rest. I made it a point to put all of the cash from the various safes I had hidden around in the house in a compartment in my rucksack, it turned out to be a substantial amount of money hopefully enough to get us to America.

We made it to the Swiss border relatively uneventfully albeit tired and hungry but surprisingly there was not too many people around. There was a small town right at the border with a Lovely little abandoned cottage that we used for shelter and rest. I had asked Max a while back if he knew anyone who could falsify some documents for me, he was just dodgy enough to have those kinda of contacts and I had ID for everyone including Maria while I had originally got them for myself and the children as soon as I married my beautiful bride I ordered a set for her as well just in case. I knew the Anchuless was approaching but I didn't realize quite how close it was and now they were after us which made it all the more reason to change our names.

We are no longer the Von Trapps we are now the Hottingers according to our new passports anyway and I had spoken to the children one night about this and it was fine getting the older children to understand but Marta and Gretl were somewhat confused, they understood the danger they were in but didn't quite understand why we had to change our names at all. Leisl, Louisa and Maria changed their hair color and the boys cut theirs.

We stayed in the house for two days before hopping on a train to Paris where I had an old navy friend of mine help us for a few days and a further train to London and there we just had to wait on the boat that was going to take us to America. That's when the impossible happened, we had went for a family dinner one evening trying to keep a low profile and I heard an explosion in London. It couldn't have been a bomb it was not nearly loud enough but the children were screaming and as Leisl, Maria and Myself Gathered the younger ones the first thing I could think of was to grasp as many children as I could and in all of the panic and flurry we all managed to make it outside in one piece which was a miracle in and of itself seeing as everyone was running and we could have been explosions were going off left right and centre as people were lying bleeding on the streets I had to help it turns out a gas main had exploded and caught fire.

"Maria...darling take the children back to the B&B and grab all of their belongings ok?" She shook her head at me and clung to me yet without the children letting go. I glanced at Leisl who was comforting Marta and Brigitta. While the boys held onto Louisa and Gretl as if their lives depended on it.

"I'm not leaving you..." Her eyes were glistening with tears and I saw her knuckles turn white as her grip on my arm tightened even tighter. All of the children looked at us in awe they had never seen us show this much emotion toward one another before.

"You have to...I will be right here waiting for you...I promise..." She shook her head as she allowed the tears to flow freely and kissed me with so much intensity and I returned just as enthusiastically. The children looked away uncomfortably for a moment and allowed us our privacy except for Leisl who was fascinated by this side of me I'm sure and continued to watch us with a strange expression on her face.

"Captain Von Trapp..." I saw a young woman in a dark pair of what appeared to be denim jeans and a jacket made from leather that flowed down to stop just above the ground. She had long dark hair that came to the middle of her back and in that moment she reminded me of my grandmother surprisingly. Except for the fact that she was in no way dressed the way we all were and definitely stuck out like a sore thumb. It then struck me that she called me by my actual name and not the one I was faking.

"It's Mr Hottinger who are you?" All of my family were curious but wary as both myself and Maria blocked the children behind us in a protective stance at the appearance of this stranger before she came a little closer and I straightened my back up ready to get us out of this situation.

"Look I know who you are so quit the pretences ok...come with me I will get you out of here..." I tilted my head to the side and immediately saw flaws in the plan but then a huge house that was on fire exploded right beside us and we all didn't move it was then I saw a blue force protect us and stop the blow from the house blowing us backwards. This has to be the work of black magic there is no other explanation for this girl looked young i mean really young. As I looked around the dome surrounding us I was mesmerised as were the children.

"My name is Natalia and I'm here to help you I promise" she walked over toward an alley and reluctantly we all followed her against my better judgement. It was then I saw something that was not only preposterous but I seriously doubted my sanity. She was standing next to a doorway that didn't have any walls supporting it and then I felt all of the children's hold onto me.

"Father? What is happening?" The younger children were petrified and yet the other children were fascinated as was I come to think of it.

"Ok stop staring look if you stay here and the British Army show up they will find out you're Austrian you will be deported and separated never to see one another again...or worse case scenario Captain they will kill you for betraying them and name you a traitor, you and your family..." She walked toward both Maria and I before placing a hand each in our own and I saw it...all of it in my head and as I pulled away from her and held onto my family with as much strength as I could muster up before turning to this strange girl who in all honesty looked no older than my youngest daughter.

"Where exactly does that door take us?" She smiled an impossibly large smile aimed in my direction before opening it and to me it looked like an empty archway and to be perfectly honest I was ready to book myself into the infirmary.

"This is called the gateway it takes you to a sanctuary and I am going to take you back to my home where I can provide food, clothing, money and most importantly new lives." As this girl spoke Maria grabbed onto my hand and gave me a slight nod to which I excused myself for a moment and went to speak to my family.

"What if she is trying to trick us father?" Leisl

"How can we trust her?" Kurt

"Father it looks scary..." Gretl and Marta said whilst holding on to me. All of these thoughts were floating around in not only my own head as it turned out but my children's too. The only thing I know for certain is that we can't stay here because it seems out future had already been mapped out for us and I couldn't even imagine being separated from my children and Maria all of the air was sucked out of my lungs at the thoughts of never seeing her of kissing her again and I felt sharp pains in my chest as she held onto my hand.

"I know you're scared children but please I do not want to be apart from you...if this girl can help us then so be it." They nodded in agreement with my stern but protective voice. I turned to face the girl who was still standing as she was a second ago.

"So what's the verdict? I mean I'm sticking my neck on the line here so ya in or out?" I swear I don't understand a single thing she says and yet I am about to walk into a scary, slightly wondrous doorway with her and my family. As the sirens got closer all of us instinctively walked closer to the door.

"Natalia what?" If we were going to go hurling into this doorway with a complete stranger who appeared to be a witch then I at least want to know who she was, not that it would do me any good but it was for my own piece of mind.

"Natalia Udinov..." She lifted something from her jacket pocket that looked old and antique...it was a silver ring that was very ostentatious but slid so very easily onto her finger. Before she held her ring free hand out toward me and I reluctantly took it and then held onto my families behind me in order youngest to oldest ending with Leisl holding onto Maria's hand and giving her a reassuring smile as we stepped closer toward the void and she nodded at us.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As I took one last glance at my family and could hear the sirens getting closer to where we were standing I saw Maria give me a reassuring smile before she glanced nervously behind her.

"Ok the way this works you go once at a time...I will go first send the children through and I will get them at the other side..." I nodded albeit reluctantly but I couldn't help but trust this young girl in front of us she has shown us this whole other world and I have no reason not to trust her. She smiled before she moved into the doorway in front of me and disappeared at the threshold and all of the children started chattering together as gasps of surprise floated before Leisl stepped forward.

"Would you like me to go first father? That way the children will have me when they come across?" I looked at my eldest child and noticed that Maria was right when she scolded me about not knowing my children. She had blossomed into this beautiful, young woman who was full of life. As Maria touched my hand I realised I must have been lost in thought and I could only nod as she gave Maria a hug and surprisingly she stepped into me and wrapped her arms around my neck before disappearing into the door. This continued for all of the children they all hugged us rather quickly even Louisa who did not really show emotion that often. It was just myself and Maria left she held onto my hand as her eyes twinkled at me before taking my hands in hers.

"See you on the other side..." She said just before bringing her lips to mine with a passionate and needy kiss that was full of want and promise.

"I love you..." I couldn't help but say as her hair blew slightly in the wind and she reluctantly let go of my hand and stepped through the gap in the door and suddenly there was me and the sirens sounded like they were right behind me so I didn't waste any time before walking through and all of a sudden it felt like I was flying.

Everything around me was moving so fast I couldn't distinguish hardly anything I thought I recognised the Eiffel Tower but couldn't be certain as I flew past in a blur of different colours. Before I landed flat on my back with a rather hefty thump from the impact my body made with the ground and in all honesty it took the breath from me.

"Nice trip?" The American said somewhat sarcastically before I immediately scowled at her. Maria came rushing over to help me up as did the children and I have never been so glad to see them in my life. I don't really know why I expected to be honest I mean there was a door and we just went through it and landed in a completely different spot. I gave all of my children the fiercest hug I could muster and then kissed my wife with no shame as to where we were and it wasn't until the children started giggling we broke apart and I noticed our surroundings.

Instead of the cluster of shops and restaurants as a backdrop I stood up to notice we were in the mountains but they were not like the mountains from home it was different. There was no snow...the grass was greener and the pine trees were incredibly large.

"Where are we? Where have you brought us?" I couldn't help but be sceptical and as I watched Brigitta take in everything around her I held onto Maria's hand not wanting to ever let go and as she squeezed it the American gleamed a smile at me wider than I have ever saw before and she twirled around in the spot and laughed a slightly infectious laugh.

"We are in Colorado...Mount Elbert to be exact...it is 2012...welcome to the future!" She can't be serious! The future what a load of...how on earth can we be in the future? It's utterly impossible.

"2012!" Maria exclaimed and I heard the chatter of the children behind me and I couldn't help but feel slightly concerned for this girl...how exactly can this work? What does she get from this.

"Yeah...October...just in time for Halloween!" Before I had a chance to say anything she began walking away from us towards a steep hill that was around twenty feet. It wasn't all that hard but just as we rounded over the bridge I saw a large wooden cabin that stood in three stories in a valley which had a river flowing through it and I instantly felt drawn to it.

"Welcome to my humble abode..." As all of us walked toward it I could ear the children 'oh' and 'ah' at this magnificent modern mountain cabin and I saw Maria's features light up aswell. From what I could see there was a porch that wrapped the whole way around the bottom floor as well as a full balcony/terrace around the second floor, the third floor had these beautiful big windows with a balcony attached to what looks like a bedroom. As we all walked over a small bridge which allowed passage over the river surrounding the house I couldn't take my eyes off of this amazing piece of property.

"This place is incredible..." Leisl commented which broke me out of my reverie and caused me to stop slightly before I looked at Natalie right in the eye and addressed something that was bugging me since I arrived here.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

All of my family stopped at stared at me with a confused expression including my wife who was concerned but smiling encouragingly toward me and I had only saw that look twice before. Once was our honeymoon and the other was when we were hiding in the Abbey fearing for our lives and I just wanted to sweep my bride up into my arms and kiss her senseless and make love to her which probably would not be a good idea in front of the children.

"What the matter father?" Leisl held onto Marta and Gretls hand as she walked toward me. I turned to face my gaze at an equally confused looking Natalia before she sat of the tree-swing in front of her seemingly knowing where this conversation was heading.

"What do you wanna know?" So many questions flew around my head in that moment and I saw the children notice something behind them sitting on the porch. It was our belongings...I felt even more confused...my question list got even longer.

"How on earth did you grab our belongings?" My wife must be equally wary because I saw her take a step back from Natalia and stood instinctively in front of the children.

"Ok...not what I was expecting...I just flew you through a gateway which looked like a magic door and landed you in America 70 odd years later and you wanna know how I got your clothes? Seriously that's the question you're going with?" I nodded very slowly in fact and she burst out laughing in which I instantly felt like an imbecile.

"What date it is?" Brigitta asked her and I looked around at our surroundings and felt somewhat nostalgic as it kind of reminded me of home.

"October 19th 2012..." She smiled directly at Brigitta and then looked at all of us before standing up.

"Perhaps you wanna talk inside or sleep god knows you are probably exhausted...you Captain do not look so hot tbh..." I only understood half of that sentence honestly if this is the kind of language they use in America I am going to have a hard time keeping up.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Louisa piped up as we all trailed behind her and made our way to the front door collecting ours bags as we went.

"Hot...it's another word to describe good looking in this era and TBH is an acronym which means to be honest...I desperately need to get you kids texting otherwise when you go to school people will think your weird or Amish!" Every single sentence this girl comes out with is like gibberish.

As we walked in through the door we instantly welcomed the heat which hit our faces as soon as the door was opened, the first thing I noticed was the wooden staircase that spiralled slightly but not too much and to the left of me was a rather extensive living areas with comfortable looking sofas and a blazing stone fireplace. To my right I saw the biggest kitchen I have ever saw in my life which had a huge dining table and two big double doors which let out to from what I could tell was a huge patio and garden.

"Do you like it?" Natalia looked rather proud of her home and so she should be it is absurdly beautiful and the scenery is breathtaking I could see the snow covered hills from the double doors at the rear of the house.

"It's beautiful.." Maria said with a huge smile and we were interrupted by a young man coming into the house who looked no older that 17 and upon noticing all of us stopped dead in his tracks before looking at Natalia and smiling.

"Girl...you're in trouuubbblllllleeee...Charlotte is going to killlllllll you!" He said in a singsongy voice and I noticed he had the most vibrant green eyes and his hair blacker than black as I noticed his eyes linger on my eldest daughter for a little bit too long and her smile slightly at him before I stepped in front of him blocking his view of her.

"Who did you bring back huh? Someone cool I hope? This one is an improvement I might add. I felt both of his eyes trail over all of us and all I could do was glare.

"This is Captain Von Trapp and his family...his wife Maria..." He shook my hand and bowed slightly at Maria before turning his attention to all of the children.

"This is Leisl...Freidrich...Louisa...Kurt...Brigitta...Marta and last but most certainly not least Miss Gretl...everyone this is my brother Christopher..." My youngest looked irritated before scowling at Natalia much like Agatha did.

"Why am I always last?!" As the young boy leaned down he touched her nose with his finger.

"Because you are the most important! I am always last too..." She scowled again before seeing Christopher smiling it was rather infectious and soon all of us were laughing at her childish antics.

"Can you please show them to their bedrooms and maybe try and find some modern day clothes that look normal please? While I go prepare Charlotte please...it could take a while..." I saw Natalia and Christopher nod at one another before she left quicker that I could say boo and I saw Christopher talk to my wife and start to walk away up the stairs everyone followed him and all I could think of was how different my life was this morning.

"So the house is quite big there are nine bedrooms so unfortunately it is not enough for one each but we can sort something out. Now Natalias room is down the hall last on your left and mine is just down the opposite hall last to you right. He led us to the first floor and pointed to two doors at opposite ends of the house and then walked up another flight of stairs to the top floor.

"Now there are another three rooms on this floor and two upstairs and the there are two down here that can sleep up to four people each so feel free to choose one that you want and choose your bunk buddies with care but the room up the next flight is off limits ok? That's Charlottes room and I don't even go into it...she will kill you." We all nodded and I couldn't help but be curious at all of the secrecy surrounding this Charlotte character.

"You said nine rooms that is only eight?" Of course Brigitta misses nothing and I saw him smile and shake his head slightly at her.

"We'll spotted!" He laughed a deep hearty laugh before looking at her again..."Well there is a room in the basement and I don't thing anyone would want to sleep in there would they?" Everyone automatically shook their heads to which I could only laugh.

"That's what I thought so go and kill each other for the best room...boys may I suggest top floor third door on the right?" Both Kurt and Freidrich headed of in the direction of this room while the girls disappeared to not before another glance was shared between Christopher and my daughter before she left.

"Might I remind you she is only 16!" I saw him nod I understanding before I felt Maria's arm touch mine and it made me realise I was scowling at the poor boy and he looked rather scared.

"Georg relax please...so tell me more about this mysterious Charlotte?" The boy laughed a full hearty laugh as he clutched his side.

"Charlotte...mysterious...that's quite funny...she's not mysterious once you meet her she will tell you anything you want to know. Ok so we have had so many people come and go over the years we have a closet feel free to take a browse through the clothes. There should be stuff there for all of the children..." I held my hand up to stop him but he waved it away without a second thought.

"Captain Von Trapp...this is what we do we are going to teach you and acclimatise you to this era ok...now if you go out wearing lederhosen people are either going to stare point and laugh or think you're here for some kind of convention either way its not a good idea to stick out and a family of nine is going to stick out ok so we are helping you and giving you this to make you look normal." I could only nod at this young man who appeared wiser than his years.

"If you have problems feel free to knock on my door the closet is right next door to you. Even though there is pyjamas and things in the drawers and stuff feel free to come to me if nothing fits." I saw him open the door behind him and step aside to allow us into the bedroom and I couldn't help but stare at it as he left us alone.

In the centre of the room was a large wooden four poster bed that sat on the far wall with a white sheer canopy over it that made it look beautiful and romantic. There was two beautiful dimming lights above the bed and I saw Maria eye it up as well before smiling and winking at me. There was a cabinet beside each side of the bed with a clock on one side and three small candles lit on a pebbly square neatly on the other. On the opposite wall was a beautiful stone fireplace with a bucket full of coal and sticks at either side of it and it also had a bathroom/shower attached.

"This house is incredible Georg...honestly can you believe this is happening?" All I could do is shake my head as she laughed before taking her coat off and placing it on the chair in the far corner of the room. It was then I noticed two double doors which led out to a balcony at the back of the house which overlooked the river and lake at the back of the house.

She looked so beautiful standing there leaning on the edge of the balcony as I set my coat down on top of hers and I noticed the twinkle starting to return to her eyes. And I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind and placed my chin on her shoulder and gave her neck a small soft kiss.

"I love you I am sorry if I don't say it enough..." I turned her around to look at me as she said this and she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me with so much passion and enthusiasm that it made me moan slightly but before we could progress any further I heard the children call us and we walked hand in hand back into the room with a smile on our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

SOM CHAP 4

We saw all of the children stand in front of us with huge grins on their faces as they took in the surroundings of our temporary accommodation before the walked over to us both and hugged us together.

"Father my room is so amazing..." Both Freidrich and Kurt exclaimed at the same time before talking about large plastic boxes in their rooms with lights on them and you could see people in it apparently its called a flat screen and a rather strange looking holder that according to Christopher is an Xbox. All of the children told me of their rooms, Leisl and Louisa decided to share a room together while Brigitta, Marta and Gretl decided to stay in one together aswell and they were all right beside one another. I think they could be scared to be alone, in a strange house and before we could say anything else there was knock on the door and Natalia appeared with a smile on her face as usual.

"Have you guys not showered yet?" As she walked into the bathroom I saw her pull a cord and a little red light appeared on the roof and she fiddled around with the dials when a splash of continuous water flowed from the shower head. All of this technology was going to give me a headache and she switched it on again. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I saw Maria and the children walk out of the door to which I followed.

"So who wants to shower first? We have four showers so feel free to go... and fight over who gets to go first..." They all decided that the four older children would go first so we went and followed her into the boys rooms. Three hours later everyone had cleaned off the dirt and grime of travelling and apparently time travelling.

We proceeded to find a change of clothes for both of the boys that didn't look Peculiar, A pair of blue jeans and what Natalia called a t-shirt. Apparently that was style and both of my boys looked rather odd but that was normal in this era I dread to thing what I will be made wear. Next up was the girls Leisl was wearing a long shirt that covered her till it reached the middle of her thigh and a pair of blue jeans with a wide opening on the bottom. Louisa was wearing something similar to Kurt and Friedrich but apparently it was normal for men and women to dress alike. She had on a what apparently was a pair of skinny jeans and they sat tight on her skin and a baggy t-shirt with the letters CBGB on it I was not even sure what it meant. Brigitta had on a pretty blue top and a jumper along with a pair of blue jeans as well. Marta and Gretl went for a strange outfit choice it turns out that people wear exercise clothes on the street so after a fight with Maria both of my little girls were to wear what Natalia referred to as Track Pants and a hoodie in all honesty it looked ridiculous but I thought they looked very comfortable.

Maria and I had separated to shower...she had got dressed with Leisl and Natalia I had went into my own room and changed into the only outfit that caught my eye. And Natalia had given me a magazine as a was a white dressy long sleeved shirt in which I left my top two buttons undone and a pair of blue jeans and as I left the room I heard a lot of commotion coming from downstairs and when I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw something that made my jaw drop.

Maria was slowly going to drive me insane for the rest of the day and she turned and smiled as I took in her appearance I got the sudden urge to throw her against the wall and bend her to my will. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans like what Louisa had on only they looked like a second skin on her and a black strap top with a white shirt open as she gave me an appreciative once over and she winked at me I appreciation.

"Wow father you look nice..." Marta said as she ran over to hug me I glanced at all of my children and could not help but feel out of my depth and I saw Natalia cooking something on the stove which smelled absolutely incredible.

"As do you children..." I walked over to Maria and held onto her hand before smiling and kissed her on the cheek.

"Long way from the habit and wimple Freulein..." Her eyes gleamed at me and as I saw her smile widen all of the children walked over to the cooker and if was then I noticed all of the contraptions and they had tags on them. Some of which I recognised but other looked slightly robotic.

"To make things easier for you I have tagged everything so you know what it is you will notice your bedroom later aswell." I nodded appreciatively at her and thanked her before she told us to sit down at the table for some food.

"So I tried Charlotte on her cell phone but she must be in surgery so I can just talk to her when she gets home..." So many thoughts ran through my head and I could feel a headache coming on.

"Surgery?" Maria voiced her concerns before Christopher and Natalia smiled and laughed slightly at my wife's perplexed face.

"She is a surgeon...she doesn't like to stay still for too long so we create these lives as the years go on..." All of us nodded and while we are I couldn't help but feel slightly put out that I knew nothing of these people but they seem to know a lot about us.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to her with what I was trying to make a blank expression I my face. Before I could say anything else Christopher walked in and sat across from Leisl who blushed as he smiled at her which caused my eldest daughter and my wife to share a sweet understanding smile at one another.

"Of Course you can." She was curious and it was only then I saw a young girl who had the aura of an elderly lady. Natalia had the appearance of a young flighty teenager but when she spoke she had this air and grace around her which screamed aristocracy.

"What's your story?" Maria glanced between myself and Natalia and I could feel all of the children glance around the dinner table at one another before they looked at me. And I could see her glance at her brother before he nodded at her silently having a conversation evidently amongst each other.

"Natalia and Christophe Udinov was born in 1687 to a wonderful family and was found by Charlotte Barton in 1705 and our house was ravaged she saved us and brought us to her home then where we lived together ever since..." I didn't understand how she was still alive because that was 300 years ago and in all honesty I am not too sure I want to know.

"What are you? How can you still be alive after all these years." Before she could say anything else we were interrupted by a door closing and another american woman's voice ringing out through the house and it sounded likes bells floating and echoing it was the most captivating tone I have ever heard.

"I'm home...Chris...Nat...you will never believe what happened to me today?" All of our eyes immediately followed toward the front doorway and all of my children immediately sat up straighter at the dinner table as if the queen just walked in.

"In here Charlotte we have visitors..." A young woman appeared at the doorway with a strange expression on her face. This was another young woman who looked no older than 21 with long brown hair tipped at the bottoms with purple dye...her hair trailed the whole way down to her hips but had two pieces tied back from her face and she gave Natalia a angry look.

"What's going on? Who's your friends?" Natalia immediately had a guilty look plastered on her face when she looked down at her shoes so many emotions appeared on the newest addition to the room and as this woman...Charlotte glanced around the room her eyes fell upon my eldest son and they locked eyes with one another for more than a few uncomfortable seconds before turning an angry and terror-stricken glare at the siblings in front of us.

"You used the GATEWAY! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Her face appeared to turn into three different shades of red and I saw her turn her back to us and lean against the wall and run her hands through her hair more than a few times.

"Do you realise what you have done!?" She whipped back around faster than I have ever saw anyone move and I saw unshed tears glisten in her eyes and Christopher held onto his sisters hand as they took the brunt of her anguish.

"What was I supposed to do! Am I supposed to let them die!?" Natalia squared up to Charlotte and both of them glared at one another but the authoritarian tone to her voice suggested that the hostility in Natalias voice will disappear...Charlotte was in charge this much was clear.

"Yes...that's exactly what you are supposed to do..." I stood up and motioned for the children to follow but was stopped by Christopher's hand on my arm as he stood up with me.

"This is Captain Von Trapp and his children and wife...everyone this is Charlotte. Despite her temper she is a good person." Charlotte walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and poured out a very generous glass of what appeared to be scotch and drank it down in three gulps before turning to look at us all.

"I apologise for my behaviour but I returned home to find nine strangers had been brought to me through the gateway from the past without even a phone call...Natalia." Both women stood in front of one another but eventually I saw Natalia look away and I could tell Charlotte was the leader of this group and she actually reminded me of myself back in my navy days...she could give many Captains a run for their money.

"What were you thinking Natalia? They could clip my wings for this..." At this I saw Maria's face flicker in confusion and I too was curious with the direction of this conversation.

"Forgive me but I am going to take my brothers and sisters to explore if that is ok? Maybe a little fresh air too..." Leisl spoke with such a diplomatic resonance to her voice and I had never felt prouder of the incredible young woman she is becoming.

"Of course..." Charlotte nodded at my daughter and they both shared a flicker of recognition with one another "I would like to speak your parents anyway so that would be good...Leisl wasn't it?" My eldest daughter nodded at this woman before all of my children followed their sister out of the room...Freidrich however was the last to leave and his eyes once again locked with Charlotte for a good few seconds before he shook his head slightly and walked out of the room and then it left Natalia, Charlotte, Maria and myself.

"What are you?" Maria getting right down to the most important question i had in my head aimed her eyes at Charlotte and the longer no one spoke the more frustrated she became. "Look forgive me but I have been trailed to the future by a young woman who quite frankly looks the same age as my daughter only to be told she is in actual fact 300 years old and now not one of you can look me in the eye..." Both women sat down on one of the sofas and Maria and I took up residence on the other one.

"I am...complicated..." Natalia looked at us and smiled before she chuckled lightly to herself. "Charlotte has to tell you her story ok and then we will approach what I am, is that ok?" Both myself and my wife nodded at this as Maria took my hand in hers before Charlotte stood up and brought three more glasses and the bottle with her.

"Drink anyone..." I shook my head as did Maria where as she filled her glass and one for Natalia and clinked them together.

"ура мой друг"(cheers my friend) I think it sounded like Russian but I can only be slightly certain at that my languages is not all that good. "Trust me when I am finished my story you will need a drink." I glanced at my wife out of the corner of my eye to find her mirroring my movements and if I said I wasn't nervous for the upcoming moments I would be lying.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

They polished off another two glasses each before setting them down on the table in front of them and Charlotte went over to the bookcase behind us and lifted out a book that looked so old and fragile I was scared to touch it.

"What is that?" She handed the book to Maria before taking off her shoes and sitting back down on the couch and folding her legs up and under her as she did and releasing the tie around her hair which allowed her long dark tresses fall down her face, All the while Maria was examining the book which was worn around the edges and had a slightly yellow tinge to it and as Maria opened the pages I could see it was only half filled with writing.

"It is a story no sorry not a story but...it is a series of prophecies that appear providing a date, time and a location and it is the only belongings that I had send down with me." I saw Maria's scrunched up look on her face which only happened when she was concentrating for a long time.

"I am essentially an angel...and my job is assist these prophesies into coming true...the Gateway allows me to travel back in time and change the past." My wife's eyes snapped up at this before she set the book on the table as if it had burnt her and she stood up and her face turned six different shades of red.

"This is preposterous you're trying to tell me that the gateway as you called it that brought us here is the work of god." As I saw her face getting redder and redder as the minutes went on I began to try and contemplate what was happening here.

"You are a religious woman Baroness Von Trapp are you not?" Natalia asked her somewhat forcefully but with kind eyes and I felt my entire world shift at the mere possibility of this being true and Maria responded by nodding her head but flinched slightly at the use of the title Baroness. She never even got to use her title before I thrust my family into the mountains and although people called us with our titles in Paris it wasn't something she was used to.

"I am a Fallen Angel...an Earth Angel..." As our faces twisted into confusion we looked at one another and shook our heads slightly they continued their story without even giving up any time for us to contemplate their answer.

"When we become an Angel we are innocent and untouched but over time our true nature manifests itself...my nature was not a good one. All of us who are not worthy are cast out to several places in the universe. I was banished to earth for my rebellious and promiscuous behaviour without my mate Alexander who was banished elsewhere even though I was allowed to keep my power and my wings but at a price my mate was taken from me and have been given a life on earth but it has not been fulfilled. Ever since I was made live my life here...a cursed, immortal life I have always known my duty and will always do my job but it does not say anything in the book about going back in time and bringing you here. I do not know how much we have changed by bringing you here." As I ran my hands through my hair as she was explaining this and I felt Maria place a shaky hand on my knee which instantly calmed me down.

"How old are you?" I didn't allow her a beat between sentences and she smiled at me before pouring me a glass of scotch but surprisingly enough did not pass any to my wife who was taking this very well considering what she was suggesting.

"I have been on this earth from the fifth century...BC. This century saw the beginning of a period of philosophical brilliance among Western civilizations, particularly the Greeks which would continue all the way through the 4th century until the time of Alexander the Great. Ancient Greek philosophy developed during the 5th century BC, setting the foundation for Western ideology. In Athens and elsewhere in the Mediterranean world, the 5th century marked a high point in the development of political institutions, art, architecture, and literature." As I knocked the glass of scotch back quicker and opened my eyes wide as I ran over everything in my head, I had been brought to the future by a mystical door with my family and allowed a strange family to take us to their home and one of them is an angel? If anyone could hear my thoughts I would be locked up for sure.

"How about you go and sleep for the night and we will pick up this conversation in the morning..." This young girl is the strangest and most beautiful woman bar my wife I have ever met and for some reason I trust her and I knew she was telling the truth.

"I just have one more question..." She nodded for me to continue as Natalia placed the book back on the shelf from whence it came and looked me dead in the eye. "Why did you look at my son that way..." She instantly looked to the ground and I heard Natalia suck in a breath of air and wince slightly at my question.

"He reminds me of someone...someone I knew a very long time ago...someone I loved very much..." I nodded slightly and was satisfied enough with her answer as I saw the pain and torment appear on her face and as myself and Maria walked up the stairs after saying goodnight I glanced backwards once as I saw Charlotte fall back on the sofa and cry into Natalias arms it was then I noticed that she was still hurting...it proved the old adage false that time does not heal all wounds.

We reached our bedroom and noticed everything electrical had been labelled in little small yellow pieces of paper and also had brand new bedclothes with the tags still on it laid out for us to wear. Maria shared a smile before walking closer to this wonderfully soft looking bed and it was then I saw what bed clothes we had. I have a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a grey t-shirt with no arms in it but Maria picked up a long white silky bed shirt that was absolutely beautiful it had a note attached to it.

"What does the note say?" Maria blushed under my scrutiny as she handed me the note and grumbled under her breath something about meddling girls and walked into the bathroom no doubt to brush her teeth etcetera as I read the note I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

_**APPARENTLY MOTHER THIS IS WHAT WOMEN YOUR AGE WEAR IN THIS CENTURY **_:) love Leisl

My eldest daughter was somewhat of a fashionista back in Salzberg so I see her priorities have not changed. As I tried to fix our bed I felt a slight sensation on the back of my neck and I turned around to look at my wife and my jaw dropped as I gulped slightly at her.

"Maria...you look..." She was nervously pulling down the short hem of the nightdress and I could see her blush smile off.

"Ridiculous..." I shook my head at her and walked over to wrap my arms around her body and as I felt her skin press against my own I could feel her goosebumps that pressed through her skin and pressed into mine.

"I was going to say beautiful..." As she scoffed at this I pressed my lips to her neck and breathed in her scent as I kissed her I felt every ounce of anguish and pressure from the day dissipate as we both sank into one another for another few minutes before she reluctantly broke away from me.

"As much as I love you and have missed you..." She smiled that wide smile towards me and I nodded in understanding that we have not been together the way that husband and wife should be together since our honeymoon and seeing her tonight in that beautiful nightgown she was stunning.

"...I am exhausted...this day...no these past few weeks have been insane and today is just physically impossible, I am still expecting to wake up and all of this be a dream."

She pulled away from me and got into her side of the bed and I instinctively followed her to my side before we got in and she lay her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. We lay in almost silence as she trailed her fingers up and down my ribs I felt her warm breath against my skin.

"Goodnight Georg..." She lifted her head of my chest and kissed my deeply and lovingly on the lips to which I equally responded and we eventually broke apart from one another when the need for air grew apparent.

"Goodnight Maria..." As she set her head down on her pillow she stil wrapped her slender hand around my waist and trailed her fingers lightly until she fell asleep and the last thing I remember happening was breathing in her scent and my eyes closing of their own accord.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**CharlottePOV**_

I can't believe this is happening...the last time I saw Friedrich Von Trapp he was 10 years old and as soon as I saw those baby blue eyes it was as if I was took back in time and Alexander was still with me. Now he had grown quite a lot and he was no doubt part of Alex's lineage. It was around two hours since all of the Von Trapps had gone to bed and I was worn out...it was times like these I wish I could sleep like a normal mortal.

"You have to talk to him..." I loved Natalia I did but she always had her nose stuck into my business and if it wasn't about my sex life or lack thereof it is about the fact that I had my powers and never used them.

"I do not have to do anything ok he is just a boy...he couldn't handle it anyway." She shook her head before filling me up another glass and Christopher traipsed in and plonked down on the sofa rather in gracefully I might add.

"Who's just a boy?" Of course the meddling twins could not even let me have my own way.

"Freidrich Von Trapp..." Natalia giggled as did Christopher before the latter shook his head from side to side.

"What is the deal with you and the Von Trapps anyway?" I gave him a glare that meant please don't interfere and surprisingly enough he listened to me and was quiet.

"I'm going to bed..." Natalia stood up as did Christopher and they both gave me a hug and walked up the stairs as I walked outside I tried to forget but the memory would not stop and proceeded to flow through me as I let my wings out I flew from the balcony and allowed myself to become awash with memories.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was a beautiful party but for someone who has been around as long as I have, well it takes a lot to impress me but Captain Von Trapp has done quite well for himself and it was his wife that had invited me.

I had not brought a date because I looked young enough to not have one and although the place was full of people I am sure I would still be the talk of the place if I opted against it.

After meeting Agatha at the local book store in Salzburg I immediately felt at ease with her...it was as if I had known her for years. We talked about books, languages and art, she was very well educated and I learned that she had seven children and her husband was a retired navel Captain.

"You should come to our house this evening we are throwing a little party and I would love you to be there." I began to protest but she wasn't taking no for an answer which is why I was standing in a red floor length gown with four inch heels and my hair in some sort of up do with make up plastered on my face. All of the young men in here were staring at me some with lust and some with amusement, I could feel their emotions flow through me and I felt the electricity in the room rise.

"I am so glad you could come..." She wrapped me in a hug and whispered in my ear. "Thank god if I have to talk about any more strategies then I will go crazy...I want you to meet my husband." She took my arm and walked over to a rather tall gentleman who was wearing his uniform and talking to a bunch of elderly ladies and laughing.

"Georg...darling..." He turned around and smiled at his wife before kissing her on the cheek. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine this is Chloe Van Straten she works in the little book store I was telling you about." He smiled fondly before placing his arm around his wife's waist and smiling at me.

"Welcome Chloe..." I nodded in thanks before he continued. "So you are the one that keeps letting my wife buy new books." I smile slightly and if I was just a lowly young 18 year old girl which is what I looked then.

"My apologies Captain but I am merely adding my own opinions and Baroness Von Trapp was more than willing to indulge in my incessant talking..." He laughed slightly before I turned and saw a young girl who looked around 12 or 13 come up to me.

"Father...Frau Schmidt would like to speak with you...and mother." I nodded in understanding as he bid us farewell and again I was standing alone before the young girl smiled at me from where I assume her siblings were. There was four of them...two boys and two girls, it was then I saw a young boy that haunted me slightly.

His light blonde hair and baby blue eyes caught my own and it was as if the ghost of Alex was standing in front of me...he was Alex through and through. I had to get out of here...I hastily grabbed my coat and left the premises and the country.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I can't believe that same Alex doppelgänger is in my guest bedrooms, it was more that my head could handle. It was clear Georg Von Trapp did not remember me and granted I look slightly different now than I did before...back then I was blonde and had slightly less attitude than I do now. His new wife was beautiful both inside and outside and all of the family were affected for the better I might add because of her presence in the family. I landed back into the garden and retracted my wings As I walked back into the kitchen and lifted out a rather large tub of Ben &Jerrys with a spoon.

Half a tub and a Doctor Who marathon later I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen I glanced up toward the door and as if the fates didn't have enough of a laugh already Freidrich Von Trapp walked in and stopped slightly when he noticed my presence.

"Sorry...just wanted a glass of water..." I nodded at him and indicated over to the refrigerator and lifted a glass out for him before setting it down on the counter and crossing over to other side of the counter to keep my distance from the reincarnation of my soul mate.

As he sipped on his glass of water and I proceeded to eat the rest of this tub of Ben and Jerrys we were silent except for stealing a few glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. He seemed to be gathering up the courage to say something as I saw him open and close his mouth on more than one occasion but in the end proceeded to look at his shoes so I broke the silence instead.

"Couldn't sleep?" Seriously...Charlotte that's the best you can come up with...I could practically feel my subconscious slapping me in the face.

"No...I am not sure if its the time difference or year difference I'm not to sure but either way I am finding it difficult to sleep and turn my brain off." I nodded and lifted the empty tub and put it into the bin underneath the sink.

"It's probably the bed...I am not too sure how comfortable they are so I'm sorry if they are lumpy." He smiled a little at me and I laughed as he shook his head.

"Do you sleep? I know you can fly but can you sleep?" He saw me...all rational thought went out of the window and I could tell he had a lot of questions, as did the whole family and the fact that they knew who I was and what I was helped a lot with that because I would be more inclined to be truthful with them, as I shook my head at him he smiled at me in which I returned with my own smile.

"Is it true you're an Angel?" I nodded at him which caused his smile to get even brighter. "Is that why your so beautiful?" His cheeks flushed as he asked this and I couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

"It's not about attractiveness...it's about appealing to the opposite sex...knowing what they are feeling..."He was engrossed in the whole thing and I could feel his curiousness peak a little as he sat down across from me.

"We have a basis in our DNA which makes humans particularly male mortals feel drawn to us...I can influence their emotions to suit my needs." I felt his emotions swirl from Curiousness to recognition.

"We have met before...haven't we?" I nodded at him as her tried to search my face for a flicker of recognition.

"Your parents threw a party and I attended...your mother invited me. Your biological mother, Agatha." His eyes snapped towards mine and I couldn't help but smile at his happy face.

"You knew my mother? What was she like?" I felt bad for him because he only has these small human memories of her and I knew that the human brain allows memories to fade as time passed.

"She was kind and warm and had a smile that could light up a room...a smile which I see you and your siblings have inherited. Between her smile and her eyes all of you look like Agatha." He smiled and seemed to relax his shoulders slightly which I could only deduce meant he felt comfortable with me, I couldn't help but allow the inner girl inside me squeal a little before I found my self internally slapping myself for thinking like that in front of a 14 year old boy.

"Everything from back then I had tried incredibly hard to block out...the memories I have of my mother are small and unfortunately they are self inflicted..." I understood what he meant and it was there in my kitchen we found some common ground.

"I know what you mean...it's better not to think of the ones we love that are no longer with us, it's less painful that way." He nodded his head as he stood up and came across the island and sat right down beside me.

"Sounds like you are speaking from experience..." I could only nod in response "Charlotte who did you lose?" His breath was about two inches from mine and before I could react in any way a throat was cleared from the door of the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be in bed..." I was staring into the kind but loving eyes of Maria Von Trapp as they were directed at her son...the boy who she had taken to be her son anyway.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep wanted a glass of water...and Kurt was snoring like a freight train." She laughed slightly as he washed out his glass and set it on the sink before I shook my head and told him to leave it and I will dry it, he walked towards the door and hesitated at the opening before glancing back at me over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Charlotte...thank you for keeping me company..." I shook my head in which he understood don't mention it and I was rather hoping he wouldn't. Without another word but one last smile he disappeared from my view and I just kept staring after him before I noticed him leaving behind a very pissed off parental figure.

"Charlotte I would like to remind you that Freidrich is just only 14..." I nodded toward her and I felt like I was being scolded and I stood up to set all of my rubbish into the bin and squared up to her.

"Baroness..." Everytime she had been called Baroness she flinched and I'm sure she didn't even have time to get used to her title before the family had to flee. "I promise I will not do anything we were just talking..." Her eyes narrowed and I saw the lines soften slightly on her forehead before she came over and sat beside me.

"Who does he remind you of? You are so intensely focused on Friedrich more so that the others." She was very observant that much I had noticed, as was the young Brigitta she noticed everything around her.

"Before I was banished...I had a partner a husband for lack of a better word and because of my indiscretions he was killed and I was cast out to Earth and made live my life in a solitary way." I hadn't even realised I was crying until I looked up and she wiped a tear from my eye.

"How old are you physically?" I knew everyone had noticed my rather youthful appearance I mean I looked younger than Natalie and Christopher and I am working in a hospital that thinks I am some sort of Genius.

" I look 18 but in the past I could get away up to 25..." She nodded at me before she stood up again and followed Freidrichs footsteps toward the door.

"Just be careful with him ok he is rather...fragile..." I nodded in understanding and saw how much better off the family was with Maria in it, she had healed them after Agatha's death and the least I can do for her is allow the kids to grow up safe and that's when I realised there is no turning back now...if I am going to do this I am gonna be head first into it now.


End file.
